


2013/08/18 Word of the Day: Lacerate

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [62]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood on the ground</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/08/18 Word of the Day: Lacerate

**Author's Note:**

> **Lacerate**   
> [to tear roughly; mangle](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/08/18.html)

Oh god. There's so much blood. 

His ears are still ringing from being knocked to the ground by some idiot biker.

His heart is breaking; he can feel it.

"Please let me through -- he's my--"

What word truly fits what Sherlock is to him?

"He's my friend!"

But Sherlock is so much more than his friend but it's not the time to go into that.

He's reaching for his hand. He's looking for a pulse.

And there isn't one.


End file.
